


I'll see you tomorrow

by bluecalicocat



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Flirting, Blind Character, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Humor, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, M/M, Meet-Cute, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, barista hyunjin, is it still a meet-cute if hyunjin spills coffee all over jisung?, jisung has a guide dog named sunshine!!!, minho deserves all the credit for getting hyunsung together, or well they ask each other out, theyre doing their best ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecalicocat/pseuds/bluecalicocat
Summary: “You like him”, Minho comments, and Hyunjin almost drops the cup he’s holding.“I do not!”Minho is so sure of himself that he doesn’t even bother arguing with that.“You like him, and you know what? I think you two would be good together.” Minho looks like he comes to a realization as he nods to himself. “Yeah, you’re both dumb as fuck. That’s perfect, you’re perfect for each other!”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 237





	I'll see you tomorrow

It’s his first day at the new job, and Hyunjin dares say it’s going well.

So far, he hasn’t messed up a single order, hasn’t spilled any coffee, not even misspoken when taking someone’s order. Given how things usually work out for him, his surprise makes sense. Hyunjin still feels like he might lose his successful streak any minute, so he’s lucky that the cafe isn’t too busy at the moment.

He glances across the counter toward the seating area. There aren’t a lot of people here now that rush hour is over, and the only ones in line are a guy dressed in some fancy suit and an old lady.

Hyunjin’s thoughts are interrupted as the bell above the door chimes, a pretty old-fashioned way to alert them of when anyone enters the place, but it works well to bring him back to the present.

The barista looks over to see two boys, probably around his own age, one of them with a leash in one hand. Hyunjin almost coos at the dog that walks between them, but forces himself not to and instead walks over to take the old lady’s order just as his coworker Minho steps away to prepare whatever the dude in a suit just ordered.

“Hello, what can I get you?” Hyunjin asks, giving the lady a charming smile.

He goes through the process robotically. It may be his first day working at this place, but he’s worked at other cafes before and already feels like he’s gotten used to being here.

As he hands over the old lady’s drink with a smile and a “you’re welcome”, he turns to see that Minho has disappeared into the kitchen for whatever reason, and that one of the boys that just entered is waiting in front of the counter to order.

Hyunjin goes over there and smiles at him. His smile widens the tiniest bit when he notices that the dog is there too, but he tries not to make it obvious. The second boy isn’t here, so Hyunjin assumes that he went to get them seats.

“Hi, what can I get you?” he asks cheerfully.

The boy, who’s been keeping eye contact with Hyunjin up to this point, raises his eyebrows.

“You’re new here”, he comments.

“Oh.” Hyunjin isn’t sure what to say to that. At least there’s no other people in line, so he figures a short conversation won’t hurt. “Uh, yeah, I am. Do you come here often?”

He wants to facepalm as soon as the words have left his mouth, but lucky for him, the cute boy grins. If possible, his smile is even more adorable than his face.

“Yeah, I guess I do, because I don’t really know the name of what I want to get. Usually I just give them my money, not my order.”

Hyunjin grins.

“Sorry, that was a joke. I’ll…”

“Yeah, that’s why I was smiling”, Hyunjin interrupts, even more confused now. The boy makes a face at this, something between a smile and a grimace.

“Okay. I’ll have an iced Americano, and a caramel frappuccino.”

The boy hasn’t even looked at the menu, so it seems like he knows more of the names than he thought.

Hyunjin brings out two mugs, then back up at the guy.

“Names?”

“The frapino is for Felix, and the Americano for Jisung. That’s me, by the way.”

Hyunjin writes the names on their respective cups before smiling at Jisung.

“Okay. Anything else?”

“No, that’s it”, Jisung replies before handing his card over.

After getting his card back, Jisung tightens his hold on the leash and walks along the counter toward the part where you receive your order when it’s finished. Hyunjin turns around to prepare their drinks.

It’s not complicated, and he finishes a few minutes later, taking both cups and coming over to where Jisung is standing.

“Here you go”, Hyunjin says, holding the drinks out with a smile.

Jisung adjusts his grip on the leash so that it’s resting around his wrist, leaving both his hands free. He then holds them out, clearly expecting the barista to put the drinks in his hands.

Hyunjin gives him a slightly confused look, but does what Jisung wants. Jisung thanks him with a small smile before turning to walk over to where his friend is seated, and Hyunjin is left to look at his retreating back. He wonders if he should have left his number on the cup. It's a little late now, but he kind of regrets not doing anything more, because the boy is cute (and so is his dog but that's not the point, even though the dog is very, very cute).

Hyunjin doesn’t have any time to think about it, as the bell chimes again and he has to scurry off to serve the new customers.

-

Jisung reaches the table where Felix is sitting, and as the other boy takes the drinks from him, he slides down on the bench with his back to the wall. Felix also takes the dog’s leash and ties it to the table, watching with a fond smile as the dog lies down on the floor like she’s about to take a nap.

“Is she gonna sleep?” Jisung asks, and you can hear his smile in his voice.

“Seems like it”, Felix replies fondly.

Felix hands one of the drinks back to Jisung, since he’s sitting down now and can hold the drink for himself again. They sit in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Jisung leans forward slightly. A strand of dark hair falls over his forehead.

“The barista is new”, he comments.

“Oh”, Felix deadpans, suddenly feeling a bit bad about leaving Jisung to order alone. He casts a glance toward the counter and sees two baristas behind it. Only one of them is familiar to him. “Yeah, I see the new guy. How did it go?”

Jisung grins, hearing the slight and almost unnoticeable worry in Felix’s tone.

“Relax. It was no problem. Apparently I have a better memory than I thought, because I got it right.”

“You know, you could’ve just asked him for help with that.”

Jisung doesn’t get a chance to reply. Felix starts speaking again as another movement over by the counter catches his eye.

“He’s going out”, Felix informs. “Into the cafe, I mean. Carrying some drinks to a table or whatever.”

Jisung frowns in confusion.

“Who?”

“The new guy, obviously! Who else? I’m pretty sure I just heard Minho call him Hyunjin, that’s probably his name.”

In the opposite part of the cafe, Hyunjin has just stepped out from behind the counter with a tray of hot drinks. He looks around the seating area to locate the couple who made the order, his eyes landing on one of the tables closest to the windows. He starts walking carefully, keeping a close eye on the cups so that he doesn’t spill anything.

What Hyunjin doesn’t do is pay attention to where he puts his feet. After walking halfway through the cafe, he finds his left foot caught on something on the floor.

Determined not to fall, he puts his other foot down to stop himself from falling, but in doing so, he loses grip on the tray. Hyunjin looks up from the drinks to see what’s in front of him, eyes widening as he realizes that he’s standing right in front of the table where Jisung and Felix are sitting. It seems like his struggle last for an eternity as Hyunjin fumbles with the tray, even though it can only be a few seconds.

A moment later, Hyunjin loses the fight against gravity and the drinks go spilling forward, all over the boy in front of him. Hyunjin feels like he’s watching it all happen from a distance.

He’s too busy with the tray to notice how Jisung jumps at the surprise of suddenly being covered in coffee, having completely missed everything that’s been happening up until this point.

“Ohmygosh, I’m so sorry!” Hyunjin hurries to say, watching as both Jisung and his friend stand up.

Felix moves around the table to reach the other boy. Jisung is gritting his teeth, but still attempts a smile toward Hyunjin. It doesn’t look like he got a lot of coffee on his skin, and luckily he was wearing a jacket that hopefully stops most of the liquid from soaking through to his skin, but it can’t be comfortable.

“It’s fine, it happens”, Jisung speaks over his apologies.

“Are you sure? Do you need to borrow clothes? I have some in the back room, you can borrow those!”

“Can I? I’d like that, thank you.”

Felix has taken hold of Jisung’s elbow, but he turns to Hyunjin before starting to lead them away from there.

“You don’t have to come with us, I’ll just ask Minho for the clothes so that you can… finish up here.”

Felix grimaces at the way it sounds, but Hyunjin nods.

“I will. And again, I’m so sorry, I really didn’t mean to…”

“It’s okay”, Jisung repeats.

Felix starts leading him toward the bathroom after that. Despite the obvious pain and discomfort, Jisung seems forgiving, even though he’s not looking at Hyunjin.

As much as Hyunjin wants to follow them and make sure Jisung is okay, he knows that they’re probably better off on their own. He has his own mess to deal with here, anyway.

-

Felix leads Jisung back to their seats once they’re done in the bathroom, before turning and going back to the bathroom to wash his own hands. Hyunjin isn’t there anymore, and neither are the dropped cups or the spilled coffee. Jisung’s skin red and irritated, but at least there aren’t any burn marks.

He has been sitting there by himself no more than ten seconds when Hyunjin comes over, his eyes a bit wide and lips pressed together, clearly nervous. His steps are hurried but light, then they stop in front of the table.

“Once again, I’m really, really sorry”, Hyunjin apologizes, but Jisung waves him off.

“No, it’s fine. It really is”, he ensures.

Hyunjin lets out a breath, a bit more calmed down by the fact that the other isn’t raging at him right now.

“I’m Hyunjin, by the way. In case you wanna file a complaint against me, or something.”

He’s only half joking, but Jisung giggles.

“I would never”, he says, smiling. “You probably have to deal with so much bullshit every single day, working at a cafe and all that. I would never add to that for something like this. I mean, it’s not like you did it on purpose.”

“Weird question, but why didn’t you react? It took me, like, a good few seconds of struggling before I actually dropped them”, Hyunjin asks carefully. He doesn’t wanna sound accusing, or like he’s questioning Jisung. “I really don’t mean to sound rude, but… why?”

“I mean, there wasn’t a window behind you. I didn’t see you.”

Hyunjin frowns, not understanding what he means at all.

“What?”

“I’m blind”, Jisung clarifies, sounding a bit surprised. “I thought you realized. I mean, I came with a guide dog.”

Everything suddenly makes a little more sense, and damn, now Hyunjin feels unobservant. He has to hold himself back from facepalming as he realizes that with all the clues he was given, he should have figured that one out way earlier.

Great. Now he feels both oblivious for not noticing as well as guilty for spilling coffee over Jisung. This really isn’t his day, huh?

“Oh, I’m sorry”, Hyunjin apologizes again.

“It’s fine, you really don’t need to apologize.” There’s a faint smile on Jisung’s face. “It’s not usually something I start conversations with. You’re not the first to miss it.”

“Still”, Hyunjin insists. “Sorry. And also, you’re really good with eye contact, it kinda threw me off.”

“So I’ve been told.” Jisung seems to hesitate for a moment, but then he continues. “And, I don’t know how weird this is to say to a stranger who just spilled coffee over you, but you’ve got really a nice voice. It’s sort of comforting.”

Hyunjin, who had been about to turn and walk back to the counter, stops himself. He’s suddenly glad the other can’t see him, because his cheeks are burning pink from the compliment.

“Can I have your number?” Hyunjin hurries to ask before he has time to overthink it.

Jisung smiles, making his cheeks puff out as he does. The expression makes Hyunjin want to melt, and it’s so cliche, but he can’t help it.

“Yeah, sure”, Jisung replies.

-

Maybe he should have guessed it already, but Jisung is a regular at the cafe. As in, he comes every day.

Hyunjin makes the mistake of asking Minho about him one time, and the older immediately starts pointing out things that he definitely should not know about.

“You like him”, Minho comments, and Hyunjin almost drops the cup he’s holding.

“I do not!”

Minho is so sure of himself that he doesn’t even bother arguing with that.

“You like him, and you know what? I think you two would be good together.” Minho looks like he comes to a realization as he nods to himself. “Yeah, you’re both dumb as fuck. That’s perfect, you’re perfect for each other!”

Hyunjin groans right as the bell above the door chimes. He whips his head around to see who it is, but quickly deflates when he doesn’t recognize the person.

Minho grins at him, heading toward the counter to take the customer’s order.

“You were checking to see if it’s Jisung”, he teases, and Hyunjin starts protesting again.

Not that Minho is wrong, but what kind of person would he be if he let himself be teased like that? Not Hyunjin, that’s for sure.

He may pretend to be annoyed by it, but Minho is actually not wrong about many things. In fact, Hyunjin can’t name a single thing Minho has been wrong about. Definitely not the Jisung thing, that’s for sure.

Most days, Jisung comes in with Felix, but sometimes he comes in alone with the dog that Hyunjin has learned is named Sunshine. He’s just as weak for Sunshine as he is for Jisung.

So far they’ve only seen each other at the cafe, and Hyunjin hasn’t yet made use of the phone number he got from Jisung on that first day, but it’s only been a week. He’s in no rush.

He’s also too much an anxious mess to text someone first, but let’s pretend that it’s because he’s taking things slow. Yeah. That’s definitely the main reason why he hasn’t texted Jisung yet.

On Saturday, exactly a week after Hyunjin first meets Jisung, Minho finds out that he’s already asked for his number, but hasn’t texted yet.

“Gimme your phone, I’ll do it for you”, Minho says immediately.

Hyunjin pulls away, because if there’s anything worse than sending the first text, it’s having Minho send the first text from your phone.

“No, no, I can do it myself, thank you very much.”

“Then why haven’t you?”

The two seconds it takes Hyunjin to respond are apparently enough for Minho, who basically throws himself toward Hyunjin to try and steal the phone from him. Hyunjin shrieks and jumps back, trying to shield the phone with his body.

And that’s the scene Jisung and Felix find when they enter the cafe. The yells from the two baristas had been enough to cover the sound of the bell above the entrance, but when Felix clears his throat, they finally notice the two customers.

“Were you fighting?” Jisung asks. He sounds amused.

Hyunjin opens his mouth to reply, but Minho beats him to it.

“Yeah. Hyunjin was going to ask you out over text, but since you’re here now, I guess he can do it face to face! Felix, come on, I’ll take your order over here so they can talk.”

Minho moves over to the cash register, and after a glance at Jisung to make sure that he’ll be fine, Felix follows.

Hyunjin wants to kick Minho in the shins, but he can’t do that right now. Instead, he takes a deep breath and turns toward Jisung.

“So”, he starts, and Jisung raises his eyebrows. “That happened.”

“Is it true?” Jisung asks. “Were you really gonna ask me out?”

Hyunjin pauses.

“I mean… That’s not exactly what we were talking about, but he’s not lying. I have been trying to text you for a few days.”

“To ask me out?”

It’s really hard to tell how Jisung feels about this, but Hyunjin decides to be brave and tell the truth.

“Yeah.”

He hopes he doesn't sound as breathless as he feels.

In the silence that follows, a smile spreads over Jisung’s face. Hyunjin almost doesn’t notice it because he’s so busy trying to look anywhere but at Jisung himself.

“Well?” Jisung says. “Are you gonna?”

That has Hyunjin confused.

“What?”

“Are you gonna ask me out or not?”

Hyunjin has to take a few seconds to process that question. He’s so confused and so flustered. Fuck Minho for putting him in this situation, honestly.

“You… Do you want me to ask you out?”

Jisung has to hold back a laugh at this. He puts his elbows on the counter and leans forward slightly.

“Hyunjin, will you go on a date with me?”

“No, wait!”

Jisung raises his eyebrows.

“No?”

“No, not no! I mean, yes. Wait, no…” Hyunjin shakes his head before he can get even more tangled in his own words. “Jisung, do you wanna go out with me?”

Jisung grins.

“I mean, I did just ask you out, so... Yeah. I’d like that.”

“Tomorrow?”

Hyunjin tries to ignore the way Felix and Minho are very obviously staring at them from the side, instead keeping his full attention on Jisung.

The boy nods.

“Yeah, that works. You can text me the details later?”

Hyunjin nods.

“Sure. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Jisung smiles.

“Yeah. See you tomorrow.”


End file.
